


Medication

by phantomunmasked



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomunmasked/pseuds/phantomunmasked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know there are some context problems, and possibly some continuity issues with canon but i really don't belong in this fandom...so...yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harmony29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmony29/gifts).



> Another gift for harmony29, written in about 10 minutes.

1\. Medication 

Rachel ran. Rachel ran as she never had before. Streets flew past her, dogs howled in her wake and cars screeched angry horns at her. She paid them all no heed; her life was of no import, save for the sole purpose for which she was running.

Quicker. Faster. 

She had to get to her.

She had to get to Quinn.

Heat flared in her throat and her lungs protested as they never had before, but still she ran, darting past gridlock and flustered pedestrians, running to save the girl she thought she loved. 

That she now _knew_ she loved. 

The call had come out of the blue, the ring of a telephone a lone sound in the peace of her night. It had been Quinn's mother, almost broken.

All Rachel heard were the words "medication", "overdose" and "your name in the note she left" before she had jolted fully awake, throwing off the covers without a second thought. 

And then she had started to run, and she hadn't stopped since. 

Three more blocks. 

Two. 

One. 

_There_. 

She forced herself the last steps to the Fabray's house, hammering at the door till she was let in. Resolutely she stood upright, shaking her head and cursing at her dizziness. She coughed, and ignored the flecks of blood that came into her hand. 

She had to see Quinn. 

With a mute nod, an ashen Mrs Fabray motioned for Rachel to go up to Quinn's room. She could hear the paramedics, muttering in urgent voices as they treated their patient. Rachel did not dare interrupt, standing in the hallway, hoping, praying for a sign that Quinn would live, would survive to know that Rachel loved her - would come to know just how much Rachel _did_ love her. 

 

Memories, memories, _so many memories._

 

Finally, after what seemed an age, her heart still hammering staccato against her ribcage, Rachel heard the most blessed sound she could ever hope to hear. 

 

Retching.


End file.
